


Corresponding Victory

by chibi_zoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme challenge: It seems that whenever I read a sex scene between these two, Denmark really wants it and Norway is incredibly tsundere about it. I want to see Denmark and Norway having sex where they both want it equally, with no angst, drama or pain involved. Just fluffy, cuddly sex with the person they love. Norway doesn't have to be insanely OOC or anything, I just want him to be 100% consenting, enjoying being with Denmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corresponding Victory

It was a cold and snowy night and Denmark was comfortably ensconced in his favourite armchair in front of the fire ostensibly reading through a proposed revision to the standard Danish school history book and looking for glaring errors. In reality though, he was merely staring into the leaping flames lost in his memories, some good, some bad, and some downright naughty.

He was disturbed from his musing by the sound of soft feet padding towards him and he looked up to see Norway bearing down on him. His mouth went dry and his heart leapt in his chest. His reticent blond lover was wearing blue knitted bed socks and was almost drowning in Denmark’s own oversized red and white patriotic pyjama top. Baring his teeth in wild grin and swallowing audibly, Denmark felt his groin tighten, seeing his lover wearing his clothes never failed to heat his blood, a fact that Norway tended to use ruthlessly to his own advantage.

His beautiful face still as expressionless as ever, Norway stopped right in front of Denmark, literally standing between his knees, before he pushed the book aside and perched himself firmly in Denmark’s lap. He wriggled around to make himself comfortable, making Denmark groan and wrap an arm around his lover to keep him still, breathing heavily through his rising lust.

“What are you reading?” Norway asked in his flat voice, seemingly unconcerned by the hardness pressing up against him, but Denmark could see the tell-tale flush on his cheeks and feel his heart pounding. This was just his lover’s way of confirming that he wasn’t interrupting something of vital importance that might come back to haunt them later.

“A revised history book,” he stated with a grin, holding up the book to display the rather boring bound cover, “I’ve just reached the part where you first came to live with me.” On his lap Norway ground down quite deliberately and Denmark tightened his embrace, breathing in a lungful of the clean, crisp scent of his lover.

“Does it include the part where I first came to your bed?” Denmark’s breath caught and his heart skipped a dizzy beat as he remembered that wonderful night that Norway had first turned his entire world view on its head and cuddled up to him with intimate intent.

“No, it doesn’t,” he nuzzled against Norway’s neck, ignoring the way that the floating curl tickled his nose, “that part’s just for you and me.” 

On his lap, Norway moaned softly and tilted his head back, giving Denmark free reign over his neck and exposed shoulder. Dropping the book onto the side table, Denmark sent his now-free hand roaming down to stroke along Norway’s bare thigh, all the way from his knee to the crease at his hip. His lover shivered. Denmark grinned. 

“Stand up for a minute.” He whispered into Norway’s ear. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt and if he desperately needed to get his pants off before he did himself some serious damage. 

His lover slithered seductively down his long body and then scooted across to lie down on the thick rug in front of the fire, the flames dancing rosy highlights in his pale hair. There was a distinct bulge beneath the red and white pyjama top and as Denmark watched, spellbound, Norway reached down and fondled himself, his knees parting wantonly.

“I want you so badly right now.” Denmark said as he rose to his feet, fumbling at the fastenings of his trousers, his fingers brushing against a decidedly damp and slippery patch. Looking down at his own throbbing groin, heart pounding, he could see the distinctive sheen of spilt lube which could only have come from his lover. 

 

On the ground before him, Norway writhed, bending his knees, rolling his hips and flashing tantalising hints of his glistening ass. Denmark groaned lustily as he finally co-ordinated himself enough to pop the buttons. The soft whump of fabric hitting the ground was immediately followed by the loud grunt of Norway abruptly taking Denmark’s weight.

The fire was warm against his arm as Denmark cradled Norway’s head between his hands and kissed him like his life depended on it. His lover tasted of toothpaste and mouthwash as their tongues tangled together. Drawing back to gasp air into his starved lungs, Denmark stared into Norway’s dull eyes as the other man panted just as harshly. 

“So beautiful.” He blurted out before diving back down to reclaim the already kiss-swollen lips. Beneath him, Norway wrapped strong arms around his shoulders as his hips rolled and thrust against him, pushing an urgent hardness into his belly.

Drawing back again, Denmark ran calloused hands down the front of his own pyjama top before rucking it up Norway’s pale chest. He then dove down to litter the exposed musculature with tiny butterfly kisses, even as his hands moved further down to investigate exactly how much preparation Norway had indulged in. 

“Feels good.” His lover breathed as Denmark slid a finger into him, hands tightening in Denmark’s hair. Norway had clearly put quite a lot of effort into this evening; he was absolutely sopping and more than ready. Denmark’s cock twitched violently and he moaned his approval against Norway’s belly button.

Kneeling up and holding himself steady in one hand, Denmark glanced quickly at Norway’s face to confirm that he was right to continue and had to draw a deep breath at the picture his lover made. Sprawled on his back with his hands now tangled in his own hair, his lax face flushed, and still wearing Denmark’s dishevelled pyjama top, Norway was a sight to behold. Denmark almost wished that he had his phone on him so that he could take a photo to preserve the memory.

“Here I come.” He murmured as he looked down to watch as he pushed his way into his lovers’ body. The way that Norway’s pale body parted to permit him entrance, the way that Norway groaned and writhed as he was slowly impaled, and the way that Norway’s balls drew up in excitement as he finally bottomed out all conspired to make Denmark fervently hope that he lasted longer than 30 seconds.

“Kiss me.” Norway breathed as Denmark slowly and carefully started thrusting. Obliging, Denmark gathered Norway’s knees over his elbows and gently folded his lover in half, pushing down to claim parted lips and sinking even deeper into his body. Warm hands slid around his neck and he could feel the movement of abdominal muscles as his lover pushed up against him, wanton and eager.

“I could do this with you forever.” Denmark whispered into Norway’s open mouth as they both panted for air, body’s slick with sweat and hips thrusting together. “Me too.” Norway panted back, his expressionless face flushed and sweat streaked, and never more beautiful. It was too much all of a sudden and Denmark felt his groin tighten impossibly before he hurtled over the edge into orgasm.

“Ahhh, Norge!” He breathed as his hips stuttered and he spent himself as deeply as he could inside the other man.

Strong arms held him in place as Norway thrust up against him frantically as his lover strove for his own pleasure. It didn’t take long. “Ohh, Danmark!” Norway whispered wetly into his ear as dampness spread between them, Denmark clearly able to feel each pulse of his lover’s cock.

They lay still tangled in each other’s arms, staring into each other’s eyes as they slowly regained their breaths. Denmark lightly kissed Norway on the lips as his softened cock finally slid out of the other man in a rush of fluid. In his arms, his lover shivered slightly at the sensation which Denmark knew intimately to be an exceedingly strange one. 

After disentangling themselves, Denmark rolled them over so that Norway was closest to the fire and drew the other man’s back tightly against his chest. He pulled a discarded blanket from the couch and drew it up over them before he wrapped himself around his lover and gently kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you.” He whispered into the silence. In his arms, Norway pressed back against him, “You too.” He murmured softly. Outside, the snow continued to fall.


End file.
